We're Talking Major Wiggage
by laFluff
Summary: Two people have just turned up at Revello Drive, Sunnydale, Buffy recognises them immediately but there is just no way that these can be the people she knows. But apparently 750 years can change a lot, even Spike and Angel.
1. Chapter 1: Wiggage and Huggage

**Title: **We're Talking Major Wiggage

**Author: **LaFluff

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and Firefly all belong to Joss Whedon (and numerous other parties I'm sure) this was just written as a bit of fun.

**Summary: **Two people have just turned up at Revello Drive, Sunnydale, Buffy recognises them immediately but there is just no way that these can be the people she knows.

But apparently 750 years can change a lot, even Spike and Angel.

**Author's Notes: **Set in early season five, Dawn is in, Angel has just moved into the Hyperion and Spike is chipped. This isSpangel time travel with some Firefly thrown in for good measure.

All feedback welcome good, bad, constructive… everyone is entitled to an opinion.

After initial introductions in Chapter One I refer to the future-Angel as Liam and the future-Spike as Will.

**Warning:** This is a first draft. I don't normally post first drafts (because to quote Hemmingway the first draft of anything is shit) but I wanted to get this out to see of people were interested in reading it. I have completed the whole story (six chapters total) and want to know if it's worth doing another draft…

**Thanks and Acknowledgements: **

I have no beta and this is the first chapter so no feedback yet ;)

OXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter One: Wiggage and Huggage**

Buffy was raiding her mother's kitchen. She and Willow were running a little low on the essentials and their last night out had left them a short on ready cash for the month. She had just appropriated half a loaf of bread when she heard a muffled thump and some inventive cursing from the living room. Wary of demons, monsters or magic (this was Sunnyhell after all) she stuck her head around the door to unearth the source of the noise.

Two men in thigh-length brown coats and tan trousers with pistols strapped to their thighs were climbing to their feet, they had clearly been thrown to the ground after coming through a red-glowing portal that was starting to fade and diminish behind them. Normally this would have had Buffy reaching for the weapons, but she knew these men, or at least she thought she did.

"Angel!" She exclaimed, "What the hell?"

The taller man jumped at the name and he spun slightly to face her, he was clearly thrown by her presence, his mouth working as he tried to find words to respond.

The shorter man also turned to look at her and he didn't seem to be any less shocked than the dumbstruck Angel. "Buffy?" he asked dumbly, "Buffy?"

Buffy was really starting to wig, Spike never called her by name and… this couldn't be Spike, he was different, very different. Angel looked the same as ever but Spike's hair was longer than she expected to see and it was dark, and _curly_, he looked like a completely different vampire.

Spike's soft query had galvanised Angel into action and the next thing Buffy knew she was caught up in a crushing hug, her head pinned against Angel's broad chest as he whispered her name into her hair.

When she was released she was confused and bright red, stuttering she said, "H..Hi Angel. W…What?"

He smiled at her reassuringly but before either of them could say anything else she was caught up in another hug, this one even more mind-numbing in its surprise as Spike, _Spike _wrapped his arms around her and lifted her clean off the floor. He was far gentler than Angel had been and she could have easily broken away but she was just too damn floored. She found herself swung round in a circle and then placed carefully back on her feet. It was all she could do to stare at the two clearly delighted vampires with wide eyes.

"Hi Pet," Spike smiled at her. "It's good to see you again."

"_Beyond_ good," Angel echoed.

"What's going on?" Buffy spoke slowly, carefully, still trying to process the occurrences of the last few seconds. "You're not Spike. I mean you're not the Spike I saw yesterday."

"No," Angel responded. Spike remained quiet, content for the moment to let Angel handle the slayer they both loved. "We've been doing a spot of time travel, chasing after a demon that likes to mess with temporal magics. When are we?"

"October 10, 2000…" She trailed off, "How come you don't know that?"

"We have a spell, it dumps us at the demon's destination but forty-eight hours _before_ his arrival, the problem is the spell can't tell us where or when we're going. It makes for some interesting sightseeing," he grinned playfully, "good job we landed in the shade or we would have been dust." He gestured at the bright sunshine pouring through the picture window at the front of the house.

Buffy took another breath and nodded, finally getting over the surreal feeling that their appearance had caused. She believed their story, it was obvious to her even after only a few minutes that these weren't the vampires she knew. Their clothes were different, both dressed in brown and stone when she was used to seeing them in black. They sounded different, she thought Spike had lost the English accent although he didn't seem to be saying much and Angel's voice had a strange exotic lilt to it. Most obviously of all they were both… happy, smiling with real affection for her. No sign of a smirk on Spike's lips or a frown to mar Angel's forehead.

"Just how far in the future did you come from?" She asked, "You're both so different. And why did Spike hug me?"

"About seven-hundred and fifty years I think," Angel calculated and glancing at Spike who nodded in confirmation.

"Seven-hun… Wow." Buffy breathed, "And the Spike huggage?"

"Sorry about that, didn't think." Spike broke in, "Forgot you knew the evil me a lot longer than the not-evil me."

"So… You're not of the evil anymore?

"No, not evil. Not for a very, very long time." He smiled.

They were interrupted by the opening of the front door as the other two Summers women arrived home. Buffy noted a strange tension in Spike as she passed him to greet her mother at the door.

"Hi Mom."

"Buffy, why are you here? Don't you have classes this afternoon?" her mom queried good naturedly.

"I was raiding the fridge." The slayer replied, "But I was interrupted by Angel and Spike."

Joyce looked over her daughter's shoulder, her cheerful face stiffening slightly when she caught sight of Angel. "And why are they here?" She asked.

To Buffy's surprise Spike answered in a respectful voice, "Mrs Summers," he nodded politely in greeting. "We aren't the Spike and Angel you know. Time-travel spell, we're from a rather far future and we won't be staying long. We're just hunting for a time-travelling Marzgol demon and we'll be gone as soon as we find him."

Joyce relaxed a little, she liked Spike and she was placated by his calm tone. Then she wondered at herself for being comforted by a vampire, with such a strange story, and by how strange her life had become over the last few years.

Spike moved forward avoiding the sunlight that still came from the front window, "If I may?" He asked, holding out his hand, "I have missed you." Joyce looked puzzled as Spike continued to reach for her hand, and blushed like a teenager when he bowed to kiss it before enfolding her in a hug and planting yet another kiss on her cheek.

"Wha…" Buffy started, but no-one was listening because Spike had grabbed Dawn in a much more exuberant hug and was twirling her around and laughing as she squealed in part-delight part-fear.

"I missed you too Nibblet." He kissed her forehead and set her back on the ground. Dizzy from the spinning she held on to his arm after he released her but he didn't seem to mind her clinging to him in fact he slipped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair again with a fond smile.

"And I say again, Wha..?" Buffy asked, looking demandingly up at Angel.

He shrugged, "Er, Will?" He prompted.

"Sorry." Spike apologised again, "I know you don't know me all that well yet. But seven-hundred years is a long time to miss someone." He looked rather sheepish but gave Dawn another squeeze and a smile which she returned with a dazzling smile of her own.

Angel made them all jump by laughing loudly, "You… you… girl!" he smirked at Spike who threw him a quelling look.

Buffy recognised the jibe as friendly, even affectionate and was struck over again by the change she could see in the two vamps. Then Joyce herded them all to the kitchen for cocoa (with the little marshmallows) and she watched as this new Spike and Angel interacted with her family.


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Your Future

**Title: **We're Talking Major Wiggage

**Author: **LaFluff

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and Firefly all belong to Joss Whedon (and numerous other parties I'm sure) this was just written as a bit of fun.

**Summary: **Two people have just turned up at Revello Drive, Sunnydale, Buffy recognises them immediately but there is just no way that these can be the people she knows.

But apparently 750 years can change a lot, even Spike and Angel.

**Author's Notes: **Set in early season five, Dawn is in, Angel has just moved into the Hyperion and Spike is chipped. This isSpangel time travel with some Firefly thrown in for good measure.

All feedback welcome good, bad, constructive… everyone is entitled to an opinion.

After initial introductions in Chapter One I refer to the future-Angel as Liam and the future-Spike as Will.

**Warning:** This is a first draft. I don't normally post first drafts (because to quote Hemmingway the first draft of anything is shit) but I wanted to get this out to see of people were interested in reading it. I have completed the whole story (six chapters total) and want to know if it's worth doing another draft…

**Thanks and Acknowledgements: **

I have no beta and this is the first posting so no feedback yet ;)

OXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter Two: Introducing Your Future**

A few hours later Spike and Angel had given Buffy the full story on the Marzgol demon and they had had a chance to catch up, at least as much as Spike would allow. He kept stopping Angel from saying too much and _'messing up the timeline'_, growling when Angel kept letting things slip. Buffy had learnt that Earth had been abandoned, that Spike and Angel lived together on a spaceship, that they were smugglers and mercenaries and that there were very few demons left alive, they hadn't come across another vampire for over two centuries.

After discussing the vamp's current mission and some debate over the best way to deal with the hunt, they decided to call everyone in for a meeting, including the Y2K versions of the two vamps. Angel had insisted on this wanting to avoid any negative consequences that might occur should they be mistaken for their other selves if the hunt for the Marzgol lead them through Sunnydale or to LA.

As night fell the team began to trail in while the future Angel and Spike kept out of the way in the kitchen. Several minutes were occupied by introductions as there were a few new faces in Riley, Gunn, Anya and Tara. Eventually after Xander had insulted Angel, Cordelia had been dissuaded from staking Spike and Dawn had been sent up to bed, everyone settled down and Buffy cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Okay, so you're probably all wondering why I invited you here, we have a bit of a situation, a time-travel situation, that you all need to know about. So I'm going to ask you to sit calmly and listen for a few minutes, no one panic or dive for weapons alright?"

She waited for them all to agree and then raised her voice, "You can come in now."

There were a few exclamations of surprise, and Spike leapt to his feet as the two future-versions of the vamps came into the room, but no one waved any weapons around and there was a lot less wiggage than Buffy had anticipated.

"The guys are here from the future, hunting a Marzgol demon which is hopping through time. They won't be here long but while they are we don't want them hurt or killed by any of us." Buffy made sure to make eye contact with everyone, reinforcing her message.

"Angel, you're working with Spike?" Cordelia asked, incredulous.

"Why don't you call us Liam and Will" Liam suggested. "It'll be a whole hell of a lot less confusing."

"Liam?" Xander snickered, "Really?"

"Hey! What's wrong with the name Liam?" Liam grinned evilly at the lad, unintentionally scaring everyone as this made him look so much like Angelus.

"Er, nothing, nothing." Xander stammered.

"Ignore him Xand, he's just winding you all up." Will interjected, "and don't worry he's not evil, he just has a really bad sense of humour."

Liam grinned again as Will glared at him, and then laughed as Will rolled his eyes at his irrepressible grandsire. "I have a great sense of humour. You just don't have the wit to appreciate me."

"So soul still in place then?" Giles queried carefully. He was puzzled but was not to be distracted from the key matter at hand, "and your chip Sp… I mean Will?"

"Soul present and correct," Liam confirmed "but Will doesn't have a chip." There was a brief clatter as Riley, Angel and Cordelia jumped up, but no one made any further move, halted by Liam who held up his hands placatingly. "He upgraded, he's ensouled."

"What?" This expletive came from Spike, "I have _not_ got a soul! Tell me I don't end up like the great poof!" He looked completely horrified at the thought that he might end up like the great poof?" he demanded of his future self.

"Who cursed you?" Willow asked, curious.

"He wasn't cursed." Again Liam answered for Will whose continued calm was causing no small speculation among those who knew the loud, impatient and Angel-hating Spike. "He asked for his soul to be restored, fought for it."

Liam sounded proud, like a father bragging about a child going off to college or being made captain of the school football team. Will blushed slightly, "Liam. Enough." He warned.

After this revelation it took them a good half-an-hour of questioning, yelling and argument to get everyone calmed down. Giles and Wesley wanted to know the details of the ritual, Spike kept up a contact steam of insults, berating his future-self for turning into Angel and everyone else kept demanding to know _why_ Will had asked for the return of his soul.

Eventually Buffy got irritated and called them back to the Marzgol demon. "Hey! Hey! Enough! We have a time-travelling demon on our hands, focus guys."

"Right, what's the plan Buff?" asked Xander. However it was Liam that answered him.

"The demon will appear at 15:00 on Thursday in this room, we will only have a few seconds to disable it and take away the device it's using to time-jump before it hops away again. If it does manage to get away Will and I will have to follow within one minute or we will be stranded here, permanently."

Everyone took a minute to think through the problem and reflect on the implications of being stuck with two Angels and two Spikes, funnily enough it was Angel and Spike who looked most displeased at the prospect.

"How strong is this demon?" asked Buffy. "Can we kill it?"

"It's strong but that's not the problem." Said Liam, "It's fast, really fast, can leave a vampire standing in its dust. We need to block it in, prevent it leaving the room. That way Will and I will have a chance to grab the girl and the device."

"The girl?" asked Gunn.

This time Will answered, "Hostage, young girl called River. We're trying to return her to her brother."

"We'll research containment spells then." said Willow indicating her and Tara.

"There are a lot of us," said Wesley. "We could ante-up and hold it in here with sheer numbers.

"No." Will's voice held the ring of command. "There are too many variables, too many things that can go wrong. We can't risk the timeline like that, it would be too easy for one of you to be hurt or killed, and none of you are due to die just yet."

"But…" Riley started

"I said no." Will repeated absently, "We will play it safe and seal off the room with magic. Liam and I will handle the fight alone."

Riley didn't look pleased at being ordered around by Will, Buffy jumped in before yet another argument could start…

"Right, Will and Liam will lead the slayage of Mr Marzgol McFly, we will be the supporting act and start the research on containment spells. The hands-on plan we'll save for emergencies only. Any questions?"

"Just one," said Liam. "Will and I need somewhere to stay for the next two days…"

She sighed, "You can have the basement."

Liam grinned the evil-grin again and kissed Buffy on the forehead, "Thanks Buff. That'll do nicely. We'll just go and settle in." Then he dragged Will back off to the kitchen to collect their bags and they retreated to the basement

Will watched Liam unpack his holdall with some amusement, he knew Liam wanted to ask him something and was working up the courage to do so, Will always found Liam's nerves amusing, especially when he would play with his guns to calm himself down before taking the plunge. Liam was currently checking and rechecking all of his ammunition cartridges which told Will that he was _really_ nervous.

"Spit it out Pet." Will commanded.

"If we're going to be trapped in the room with the Marzgol…" Liam started

"Yes?" Will encouraged, trying to hide his smile.

"You go for River, get her and the device away from him and I will go for the kill."

"Liam," Will warned. "We've been over this. I'm faster than you, always have been, this one is mine to fight. You go for River and the device, prevent the damn thing from opening another portal, _then and only then _help me kill the Marzgol." He paused then added with a touch of Spike's swagger, "If I haven't already flattened it that is Peaches."

Liam didn't smile, just chewed on his lower lip looking worried. "You promised," he said.

Will sighed and caught Liam in a hard hug, bringing his hand up to hold the back of the taller man's neck and digging his fingers into Liam's soft hair. Liam relaxed into the hold lowering his forehead to rest on Will's shoulder.

"I know. I'll keep my promise, I won't leave you." Will assured. Feeling Liam's nod of assent against his shoulder Will kissed neck gently. They stood for a few minutes, Will stroking the back of Liam's neck comfortingly until he straightened, and returned to his previous mischievous demeanour.

"What now?" Liam asked.

"Now, we have to live through the next two days." Will's tone suggested that living was an unlikely outcome. He was not looking forward to dealing with the Scoobies, Riley, the Angel Investigations crew or worst of all, Angel. Especially not for an extended period of time where they would all be stuck together researching.

"It'll be fun," chivvied Liam, his grin back in place as if he had never been worried a day in his unlife. "I'm sure I can keep us all entertained. In fact I think I'll go and recruit a little help…"

He squeezed Will again, silently thanking him for his reassurance and kissed him briefly before sauntering back up the stairs to the kitchen yelling for Dawn as he went.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing is Believing? Right!

**Title: **We're Talking Major Wiggage

**Author: **LaFluff

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and Firefly all belong to Joss Whedon (and numerous other parties I'm sure) this was just written as a bit of fun.

**Summary: **Two people have just turned up at Revello Drive, Sunnydale, Buffy recognises them immediately but there is just no way that these can be the people she knows.

But apparently 750 years can change a lot, even Spike and Angel.

**Author's Notes: **Set in early season five, Dawn is in, Angel has just moved into the Hyperion and Spike is chipped. This isSpangel time travel with some Firefly thrown in for good measure.

All feedback welcome good, bad, constructive… everyone is entitled to an opinion.

After initial introductions in Chapter One I refer to the future-Angel as Liam and the future-Spike as Will.

**Warning:** This is a first draft. I don't normally post first drafts (because to quote Hemmingway the first draft of anything is shit) but I wanted to get this out to see of people were interested in reading it. I have completed the whole story (six chapters total) and want to know if it's worth doing another draft…

**Thanks and Acknowledgements: **

I have no beta and this is the first posting so no feedback yet ;)

OXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter Three: Seeing is Believing? Right!**

"Liam!" the shout of rage tore through 1630 Revello drive bringing an oppressive and tense silence down over the two occupants of the kitchen as they turned their faces towards the basement and the source of the disturbance.

Will came striding into the kitchen, he was wearing the same brown combat-style trousers and long brown leather jacket as Liam and had a pistol strapped to each leg, however unlike Liam, he was shirtless underneath the jacket and was holding something very pink in his right hand.

Will waved the pink cloth under Liam's nose.

"Liam" he said his tone low and full of danger "Why are all of my shirts pink?"

Liam's lips twitched as he watched Dawn collapse into silent laughter behind the angry vampire "No idea sir" he replied in his I-like-nothing-better-than-to-obey-my-captain voice.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" suddenly Will relaxed his threatening pose and rubbed at his temples in an exasperated fashion. "Here" he continued thrusting the offending pink garment at Liam, "Just undo whatever you did."

"How about I buy you some new ones?" Liam suggested carefully but with a certain amount of hope in his tone.

Will growled at him warningly "No"

"But..." began Liam but he was cut off by another even more menacing growl.

"I said no and I meant no. Now undo whatever it was you did to my shirts or I'll stake you Liam."

"Yessir" Liam threw a salute.

"Can't you be serious for a single bloody second? Gah!" Will marched out of the kitchen, face twisted into a snarl as the sound of helpless giggling from the teenager and her thousand-year-old accomplice followed him from the room. To make matters worse he walked right into the lounge which he discovered was full of dumbstruck people who all decided to speak at the same time.

"Liam?"

"Sir?"

"Pink?"

"Serious?"

It was only Spike who managed to get out more than a single word. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Serious?" asked Giles again incredulously, "Really?"

Will shot a withering look in the watcher's direction and moved towards the stairs to escape the assembled company but was stopped when Angel snagged his arm and turned him back to face them all.

"Oh no you don't. Why did_ he_ call you 'sir'?" Angel emphasised this with a viscous jab of his finger at his future counterpart who had just joined the party with a still giggling Dawn.

Liam smoothly interposed himself between Will and Angel, "Because Will is my captain." he said with challenge in his posture and tone.

"Captain?" interrupted Spike smirking slightly.

Buffy broke in then, "Why is future-Angel protecting future-Spike from himself?" The look on her face suggested that this should be a sign of the final apocalypse.

Will groaned and putting his hands on Liam's shoulders gently moved him to the side so the larger man was no longer blocking his view of Angel and the scoobies.

"Liam", he admonished quietly before turning to the others. "I own a ship, Liam is my pilot. he finds it amusing" here he shot Liam a look that was part exasperation part warning "to call me captain or sir."

"Once I called him Milord" broke in Liam irrepressibly, "But he threw my hair gel out of the airlock so I decided to stick to Captain."

"Spaceship, Cool" Spike said with his trademark smirk.

"You can't be me." Angel said, "How could I end up more juvenile than _Spike_! It's just not possible."

"Will removed the stick from my arse and p…"

"Liam" Will leapt in before Liam could finish what was probably an explicit and incriminating sentence and fought back a sigh, he should have known Liam wouldn't let that go, "Stop arguing with yourself, please."

Giles spluttered a bit at Will's use of the word please.

"'m having a major wiggins" muttered Xander but loudly enough for the Vampires to hear him.

"Look, things change, they change a _bloody lot_ in seven centuries" Will explained. "Liam and I aren't Angel and Spike, just think of us as completely different people."

Angel couldn't believe he was looking at his future, he shuddered slightly at the thought of dealing with the irritating vampire for another seven centuries, of travelling with him, having fun with him, and worst of all _wanting_ to do those things. No, no, no! Future -him had _not_ just put his arm around future-Spike, he felt nauseous.

But that was exactly what Liam had done, laying his arm over Will's shoulders and taking advantage of his superior size to hook Will by his neck and drag him closer. Xander sat down heavily on the sofa and Giles began polishing his glasses ferociously.

They all jumped when Will reached up to smack the back of Liam's head.

"Ow!" he protested

"Stop trying to provoke yourself!" he snapped having noted Liam's eyes on the shell shocked Angel. "Go! Do that shopping you were wittering on about instead." Liam looked confused.

"My shirts" Will prompted.

Liam grinned widely "Right away Captain" he said making for the door.

"Wait!" the order came before Liam had taken two steps "I think you should take the Niblet with you." Will smirked and for a second he looked exactly like Spike.

"Evil" groaned Liam, "You're still so damned evil." He turned to leave, dragging Dawn with him towards the door, muttering under his breath all the way.

"Idiot." muttered Will watching his ignominious retreat from the room.

After they had gone a silence descended on the others while they tried to wrap their heads around the almost complete character and role reversal Spike and Angel were due to undergo at some point in the next seven hundred years.

"How did you both end up so different?" Buffy asked a small smile of amusement on her face, she liked Will and Liam. In fact she thought she might like them more than the current versions of themselves.

Spike contemplated his future self as Will skilfully avoided giving Buffy any details of the future, his presence for once completely disregarded in the Summers' home. He liked most of what he saw, the future him was confident, chipless and most surprisingly of all respected. Liam may have been joking when he called Will his Captain but it was clear that Liam liked Will, that he was happy to listen to him as well as spend time with him. Spike wanted to find out more, the future was looking good and some inside knowledge on how things had improved for him could surely be used to his advantage.

OXOXOXOXOXO

There are three more chapters to go, if you want to see them please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4: Skin Deep

**Title: **We're Talking Major Wiggage

**Author: **LaFluff

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and Firefly all belong to Joss Whedon (and numerous other parties I'm sure) this was just written as a bit of fun.

**Summary: **Two people have just turned up at Revello Drive, Sunnydale, Buffy recognises them immediately but there is just no way that these can be the people she knows.

But apparently 750 years can change a lot, even Spike and Angel.

**Author's Notes: **Set in early season five, Dawn is in, Angel has just moved into the Hyperion and Spike is chipped. This isSpangel time travel with some Firefly thrown in for good measure.

All feedback welcome good, bad, constructive… everyone is entitled to an opinion.

After initial introductions in Chapter One I refer to the future-Angel as Liam and the future-Spike as Will.

**Warning:** This is a first draft. I don't normally post first drafts (because to quote Hemmingway the first draft of anything is shit) but I wanted to get this out to see of people were interested in reading it, seems you are – so thanks!

**Thanks and Acknowledgements: **

Thanks to **MaireAilbhe**, **kokoziko** and **spartan5000** for the kind words and requests to update…

OXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter Four: Skin Deep**

A very tired and slightly stunned looking Liam returned in the early afternoon with a number of black and red silk shirts for Will, the whole purpose of turning the other shirts pink had been so he could replace them with new ones. After seeing the younger Spike, Liam had remembered just how good Will had looked in Black, he and Dawn had even found some black jeans. But even the sight of Will in black again wasn't worth the hell he had just experienced, let loose Dawn in shopping mall and you turned loose a monster to rival any uber-vamp, demon-snake or hell-god. He had been dragged through hundreds, _hundreds _of shops, there had been shoes, thousands and thousands of shoes and he swore he had seen one of the shop assistants bowing and scraping and _worshipping_ Dawn as if she was the Great Goddess of Shopping.

Returning to a roomful of loud, angry and frustrated people hadn't helped , apparently they had discovered a number of containment spells that wouldwork but all of them were dangerous in one way or another and the resulting argument over which one to use resembled a scene from operation Desert Storm more than it did a 'reasoned discussion between adults' as Giles had dubbed it when Liam asked.

The final nail in his coffin (hah) was Will's insistence that he help Dawn put away all of her purchases to discourage further experiments with his shirts or the colour pink. This of course led to a retrying-on of all the new clothes and a blow-by-blow review of the entire shopping trip, after ten minutes Liam would have happily gone on hands and knees to beg forgiveness from Will, after thirty he was starting to think in terms of revenge, some punishments were just _inhuman_.

Will made his way from the living room full of arguing Scoobies, vamps and ex-watchers to the bathroom, now that he was once again the proud owner of shirts that weren't pink he wanted to shower and change. He noted Cordelia, Buffy and Willow sitting outside the front of the house as he passed the front door, they had beaten a stealthy retreat some time ago and were betting on how long it would take the yelling and manly-man posturuing to die down enough for the guys to notice that they were gone, or that they had made the decision without male input. Grinning he retreated up the stairs, turned to lock the bathroom door behind him and found that Spike had trailed him. The young vamp was standing mere inches from him, looking him right in the eyes, he raised his scarred brow in question but Spike only returned this look with an identical eyebrow quirk of his own, smirking.

"Y'know, I have really nice eyes" mocked the younger version.

"What can I do for you?" Will rumbled in a low tone but with no animosity.

"Just a little curious about this, mate" Spike said moving Will's jacket out of the way to reveal the tattoo over his heart, it was a Celtic design, with an animal head and knot-work decorating the top of a solid-black vertical column that ended in a more knot-work on the right-hand of the vertical. "It looks rather… Irish. And suspiciously like a letter L" he paused, "as in L for Liam." He leered at his older self and held his gaze.

Will was the first to look away with a huff of expelled breath.

"Well mate?" prompted Spike.

"Should have known you'd spot that, here's hoping the children weren't as observant." "Maybe the whelp" Spike replied. "He always sees the things no one wants him to. But I don't think he'd have recognised it as a letter, difficult to see well under the jacket."

"Remind me to thank Liam for insisting on a Celtic design. And thank god no-one saw his."

"The poofter got one too? What is it?" Spike asked grinning.

They were interrupted by the door opening and Liam walked in holding a large and rather battered hand-gun, "Will, do you have a spare cartridge for the L45…" he trailed off when he spotted Spike his fingers still tracing the design on Will's chest.

"In my pack, left pocket," Will replied to the question in the vain hope that Liam wouldn't say anything.

"Y'know…" Liam said "I never appreciated it at the time but the blonde hair really suited you."

Spike narrowed his eyes at Liam, he didn't know this version of his grandsire well enough to judge the underlying feeling behind that statement, was he mocking Spike, or Will, or not mocking at all?

"No Peaches," growled Will sounding angry for the first time and a lot more like his younger Spike-self.

"But, two of you…" and Liam leered, actually _leered_, at Spike.

Will growled again and grabbing Liam by the hair at the back of his neck and pulling him further into the bathroom, he span him to face Spike all the while keeping a firm hold of his hair.

"You wanted to know what Liam's tattoo is?" he asked Spike conversationally, almost cheerfully.

Spike quirked that eyebrow again, he was enjoying the sight of his usually overbearing grandsire being manhandled by this older version of himself.

"Open your shirt Liam, show him the tattoo."

Liam, his head still held back uncomfortably by Will's death-grip in his hair, unbuttoned his shirt and showed Spike the tattoo. It matched Will's in size and like his was placed over his heart but the style was very different, it was lovely calligraphic script, simple, elegant and very obviously a letter W.

"What is that Liam?" asked Will maintaining the conversational tone that alerted Spike to the fact that this little show and tell wasn't for his benefit but for Liam's. Spike's smirk widened.

"That was a gift, for you." Liam answered obediently.

"And what does it mean?" Will prompted him to continue.

"That means I belong to you." Liam sounded so submissive and then he winked at Spike which caused Spike's smirk to morph into a sexy speculative grin.

Will called Liam's attention back to himself by yanking his head back further and growling menacingly, "Right, so you stay away from the younger, blonder version of me or I will go and find the younger, broodier version of you, got it?"

Now it was Liam's turn to growl loudly, he wasn't going to have his Will anywhere near Angel. He wrested his hair out of Will's grip, turned to face him, grabbed him and pulled him into his body, "Got… It..." He ground out, and kissed the shorter man roughly.

Spike felt a bit like he had entered the twilight zone, and he couldn't escape as Liam and Will were blocking the damned door. "Bloody hell! Enough!" He shouted, "I can't be seeing that!" Suddenly he had some appreciation for Xander's feelings the previous year when he saw Spike and Buffy playing magically-induced tonsil hockey at the Watcher's flat."

Liam released Will and stepped back, "You should still reconsider going back to blonde." He said gruffly before ducking out of the room.

Will shot Spike an apologetic look, "Sorry mate, he has absolutely no bloody sense. I think it's the forehead, he just has to live up to the commanding presence he thinks it gives him." He smiled fondly.

"I really am love's bitch aren't I?" Spike sat down on the edge of the bath, "Seven hundred years of shagging bloody Angel, just stake me now!"

"Three hundred" Will corrected, "You won't start shagging him till he nearly gets sucked into hell and he decides that he needs more fun in his unlife. And of course the first fun-thing he wants to try is you."

"And you just agreed to that? That's insanity worthy of Dru!"

"No, I told him I'd do it if he was the woman. Thought it would get him to back down and be bloody sensible. It didn't." The leer on Will's face was pure Spike.

Spike nearly doubled over in sudden laughter "That's bleedin' priceless! Oh, I wish I could tell Peaches."

"That's a surprise, thought you'd at least attempt to rub his nose in it." Will commented.

"I'd bloody love to," Spike admitted, "but you'd stop me wouldn't you?"

Will nodded and Spike snorted.

"Thought so," Spike said, "Wrong word now could put him off later right? Loves Bitch" He snorted again shaking his head.

"It's a bit different with Liam," Will spoke quietly.

"Why's that mate?"

"He loves us back, he would kill for us, die for us, he _lives_ for us, we have fun together, we're friends… That's more than we ever had before." Will's expression was amused and somehow faintly self-deprecating.

Spike thought his future self might be on to something with that.

OXOXOXOXOXO

There are two more chapters to go, thanks for the feedback, looks like folks are interested so I'll finish. If I get enough reviews I'll even extend and revise ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**Title: **We're Talking Major Wiggage

**Author: **LaFluff

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and Firefly all belong to Joss Whedon (and numerous other parties I'm sure) this was just written as a bit of fun.

**Summary: **Two familiar faces have just appeared in Buffy's lounge at Revello Drive, Sunnydale. However Buffy knows something is seriously wrong, there is just no way that this is Angel and Spike. But apparently 750 years can change a lot...

**Author's Notes: **Set in early season five, Dawn is in, Angel has just moved into the Hyperion and Spike is chipped. This isSpangel time travel with some Firefly thrown in for good measure.

All feedback welcome good, bad, constructive… everyone is entitled to an opinion.

After initial introductions I refer to the future-Angel as Liam and the future-Spike as Will.

**Warning:** This is a first draft. I don't normally post first drafts (because to quote Hemmingway the first draft of anything is shit) but I wanted to get this out to see of people were interested in reading it, seems you are – so thanks!

**Thanks and Acknowledgements: **

Thanks to **sweetheart72650**, **Embers and Flame**, **buffyangelspike** and **Moonlight** **Hunter** for the words of encouragement, I hope you enjoy this next chapter…

OXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter Five: The Fight**

The morning of the following day saw the Scoobies and AI team gathered once again at Revello Drive. Giles, Wesley and Angel had finally agreed on a containment spell that would be safe for Willow and Giles to cast alone and from a distance. Only Liam and Will would remain in the house for the duration of the spell, if anything went wrong Wesley predicted that the effects would expand outwards and not impact anyone or anything inside the containment area, so as long as there was no-one immediately outside the containment it should be safe enough.

Will and Liam were gearing up for the fight, Liam cleaning his sidearms and Will polishing a rather battered looking sword at one end of the dining room table while the others entertained themselves in various ways. The majority of the entertainment stemmed from Cordy and Gunn laying odds for the outcome of the fight, how long it would take before Angel tried to punch his older self, how many time Spike could call his grandsire (either version) a poof in the space of half-an-hour, for all that they were gearing up for a fight there was a rather festive feeling in the house. It was especially strange for Buffy who wasn't used to sitting on the side-lines to watch.

Only Wesley and Willow were close to the two vamps and ostensibly working, they were at Willow's computer at the opposite end of the table, double checking the specifics of the chosen containment spell, however in reality they were more interested in listening in on Liam and Will who oblivious to their audience had fallen into their natural communication pattern while gearing up for the fight, Liam cleaning and prepping his sidearms and Will polishing a rather battered looking sword at one end of the dining room table while.

Will was more focussed on Liam than the sword, the older vamp was loading his spare magazines with deliberation, trying to control his dislike of the battle plans by keeping his attention solely on the slide of metal on metal as he slid each round home.

"Did you think I hadn't noticed." Will interrupted Liam on purpose, trying to bring his grandsire's playful side back to the fore.

Liam raised an eyebrow in imitation and mockery of Will's own signature move and smiled at Will, "What?"

"You managed to get me dressed in black and red again." Will indicated his new clothes with a vague hand-wave.

"Yes, I was feeling nostalgic."

"Hence all of the hints about bleaching my hair." Will's tone remained flat, this was a statement not a question.

"Are the hints working?" Liam asked his smile widening and his face softening.

"I think eight-hundred and fifty is too bloody old for punk."

"With your cheekbones you don't look a day over five-hundred." Liam forgot the potential audience gathered in the house with them and reached out to brush a thumb across one of the cheekbones in question.

The expression on Will's face could only be described as loving, but his words did not particularly reflect that feeling, "If you're feeling nostalgic after the fight we can find you a dank, dark alley to brood in."

"Evil, always evil." Liam found himself leaning forward and growling slightly. Just before he could kiss the still fondly smiling smaller vamp, Will distracted him by lifting his hand and pushing another empty magazine at Liam for him to load.

"Too bloody right, I'll always be the Big Bad, here to torment you Peaches." He nodded in the direction of the staring Willow and Wesley, "And don't forget your audience."

"I like an audience. Do you remember… boy" Liam replied seductively with more than a hint of growl and old-Irish brogue.

"St Petersburg, I remember Pet. I remember. If you're feeling nostalgic for that I might even change my mind about the bleach… we haven't had that much fun in a looong time."

Liam laughed.

To say that Willow and Wesley were intrigued by this little exchange was an understatement of epic proportions, Willow called Wesley's attention away from the time-travellers with a quick and none-to-gentle elbow to the ribs,

"Your mouth is hanging open." She whispered making him snap it shut with an audible click.

"You don't think they're…" Wesley wasn't sure how to finish that sentence so he just made a whirling motion with one hand, nearly clipping Willow with the vehemence of the gesture.

"Sure sounds like it. I hope Buffy doesn't wig over it. I mean, imagine your exes getting it on that's… creepifying."

Wesley thought of some of his exes and found he could wholeheartedly agree with that sentiment.

Ten to three in the afternoon found Willow and Giles sitting in the magic shop chanting the words of the ancient Ukrainian containment spell in proto-slavonic, the rest of the crew were gathered around a crystal ball which Tara had set up to allow them all to watch the fight. Cordelia, Xander and Gunn were currently jostling each other for a better view and insulting one another good naturedly.

There were two faces missing from the collected Scooby and AI gangs however, Spike and Angel had for the first time in over a hundred years agreed on something and so they found themselves standing hidden on the stairs that led down to Buffy's basement so that they would be poised to get inside the containment spell when it went up. This unusual agreement on the part fo the two vampires has been driven by curiosity and Angel's distrust of their doubles, he was still unable to reconcile his present with this suggested future.

Spike regretted that decision almost as soon as the humans left, he and Angel had first been treated to eyeful of themselves… _kissing_ was probably the polite word, in Buffy's kitchen. Liam pressed up against the fridge by an aggressive Will and both of them taking advantage of the lack of a need to breathe. Spike hadn't imagined just how painfully awkward it would be to watch himself feel up Angel, even the future _I-no-longer-have-a-stick-up-my-arse_ version, when actually in Angel's company. He was glad he was dead or he might be blushing. Then he saw Angel's expression and thanked providence that he had had at least some warning, the poofter looked positively _green._

"If its going to make you toss your cookies, _don't look at it_ you great git." snarked Spike.

"You knew?" it said a lot about Angel's shocked state that there was no animosity in his voice at all. He grabbed Spike shoulder to get Spike to turn and face him, and then realising what he'd done let go as if burned.

Spike still determinedly ignoring the X-rated show in the kitchen shot Angel a derisive look and the larger vamp had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Yeah Peaches, I knew, I've been doing my damnedest not to think about it," he lied.

"But, but…" Angel trailed off, "Why am I letting you… Nooooo, that's just wrong." Angel shut his eyes and covered his ears attempting to cling to his denial for as long as possible.

Five minutes to three and the containment spell went up, Angel and Spike bursting their way into the lounge just in time and coming face to face with a suddenly irate Will.

"What the bloody hell do you think you two are playing at?" he demanded.

"I'll be buggered if I sit out the only good fight in the offing mate." His younger counterpart supplied.

"Argh! Damn how was I ever that annoying!" He ground out exasperated. "And you!" he continued rounding on Angel, "Always so damn impossible when you were this age, you don't even have the sense to listen to _yourself_."

His parental-style rant broke Liam's thin control of his gleeful sense of humour and he burst out with a loud laugh. "Save all that rage for the Marzgol Will, he'll be joining us any moment now."

Still grumbling quietly under his breath but with his mind firmly back to the job at hand, Will ordered Liam to grab the device, Angel to rescue the girl and Spike to help him skewer the demon.

There was no warning and no portal to announce the arrival of the Marzgol. As if blinked into existence suddenly it was there, River thrown over its shoulder, and the four vamps went into action. Angel went for the girl, punching the demon on the nose to loosen his hold on the human and managed to get her away with relative ease. Unencumbered by his awkward burden however the demon's speed came into play and it avoided Liam's first move to liberate the time travel device.

Charging as one Will and Spike managed to distract it enough for Liam to get under the demon's guard and pluck the items from its claws, after passing it into River's hands, who was in the far corner of the room safely hidden behind a protective Angel, Liam leapt back into the fight and onto the Marzgol's back, attempting to slow it down enough for Will and Spike to land a successful killing blow.

Five minutes of brawling, slashing and bouncing off the barriers of the containment spell saw one very pissed off Marzgol throw Angel at Spike, the young blonde vamp easily avoided being hit but Angel himself fell heavily and was slow to recover.

The Marzgol lunged for the now stunned Angel, Will had only a split second to react before its claws would disembowel the younger version of his lover. He stepped into the attack, not wanting Angel to have his heart ripped from his chest or his intestines decorating the living room of 1630 Revello Drive. The demon's claws raked Will's own chest and arms heavily before he could do more than bring up a basic defence, then he was pushed back into Angel and both of them sprawled on the ground..

The demon growled in satisfaction as Will and Angel fell to the floor and turned to Liam and River calling for Liam to come forward and fight, however before it could renew its attack, Spike unseen by the demon, struck from behind burying his samurai sword into the Marzgol's skull from the back of its neck right up through its forehead.

Spike laughed and wrenched the sword back out of the Marzgol which folded almost gracefully to collapse at his feet, his face shifting back to his human features as the laugh rolled around the room. "And the Big Bad wins again," he gloated.

There was the usual post-fight silence as the remaining combatants assessed their injuries and began to get their heads together, then Liam noted Will's lack of movement and was at his side in seconds.

"Will! Will? You still with me?" his voice was louder than it needed to be and cracked alarmingly before he got it under control.

Liam shifted Will so the other vamp was partly laid in his lap, "Will?"

OXOXOXOXOXO

I didn't intend for this to be a cliff-hanger, but there you go. Next chapter should be fun, lots of worried and angry Liam to look forward to, and of course cold-vamp comfort.


End file.
